


Whiskey Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Song based story, drinking involved, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes back from the army to find Niall cheating on him. Based on the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisely and Alison Kraus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) I'm back to writing. This song is based not the song Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley and Alison Kraus. Really depressing so if you want happy go somewhere else. Not really an original idea I'm taking the story of the song and just adding Niall and Zayn into it and then taking some personal liberties after that. So anyways hope you enjoy.

He pulled into the dirt road and was faced with the old property him and Niall had bought. He couldn't wait to see Niall, Zayn he seen too much death, his infantry unit had suffered devastating losses and they were still trying to identify those that were lost. Zayn was relieved of duty, he carefully planned making sure not to allow news of his return to reach home, he only told Liam.

He looked to the old house and smiled remembering the time before he went to fight for his country. The times where him and Niall would spend hours in bed giggling in bed. Those days where'd they'd spend under the willow tree blissfully in love.

As he entered the house he heard small peals of laughter and the squeak of a bed upstairs. Thinking it was Niall being silly and jumping on the bed, Zayn smiled to himself thinking he was glad to be home. 

He raced up the stairs and slowly pushed the door into the guest bedroom where the noise was coming from.

Zayn was faced with his worst nightmare come true. Niall laid down on the bed under an unknown naked man giggling at the kisses he was receiving.

Zayn seemingly had made a noise because ocean blue eyes flashed up to meet chocolate brown ones. 

From there all Zayn could think was getting out of the house and away from the nightmare made real. 

As he began to run out of the house Niall came to his senses realizing the full implication of what he had done.

Niall pushed the man off him, and pulled the sheets around him as he ran after Zayn, desperate to catch him, to explain, to just hold him in his arms.

Just as he reached the door way he heard the start of an engine and as he reached the end of the yard he was left with the sight of dirt trailing behind a motorcycle. 

Niall collapsed on the floor unable to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn found himself in bar downing whiskey like it was water. 

He had continued this routine for a month now. Liam and Louis watched out for him making sure he didn't go to far when they realized they couldn't stop him from fleeing from his pain in booze.

He stumbled around the bar watched couples dance on the dance floor laughing and smiling. 

He caught sight of a beautiful girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Through his alcohol effected gaze he saw Niall instead of the beautiful girl. He shook his head an the vision changed back to the girl.

He went up to the girl asking her if she wanted to dance. She smiled and nodded mentioning that her name was Perrie as they started move the the beat of the song.

As the he danced with her flashes of Niall tilting his head back laughing came through. Soon someone grabbed his arm pulling him away from Perrie. 

He was faced with Liam looking down at him sadly. Zayn tried pushing him away to go back to his dance partner hoping to pretend that she was the one how he loved instead of the cheating bastard he was still in love with. Liam easily pulled him out of the bar and took him to his apartment.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall had looked desperately for Zayn for a month now hoping to find him. Harry was his only companion durring the heart wrenching time. He tried explaining the situation to Louis, Zayn's best friend but he refused to listen. 

What had happened was that Niall had heard on the news that Zayns unit had been attacked and there weren't many survivors, months had passed and he hadn't made contact with Zayn. He had thought the worst. 

Niall began to drink away the pain of what he thought was Zayn's death. He had gotten so drunk that he'd ended up being a random stranger home and slept with him. The whole situation was so fucked up in Nialls mind. While the entire situation was a misunderstanding he still felt completely at fault unable to forgive himself.

Niall just desperately needed to tell Zayn he was sorry and that he still loved him that he had made a mistake. Anything just as long as he didn't have to continue on knowing he caused Zayn so much pain. He didn't care if Zayn took him back, as long as he knew that Niall still loved him he'd be content.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 :D  
> By the way this is not happy... Like at all. I am completely sorry. I hate myself.

Zayn continued to dodge Niall and his attempts to try and explain. He couldn't handle seeing him. 

The thing was that Zayn didn't hate Niall, the exact opposite was true. He was still in love with him. Even the fact that Niall cheated couldn't change that. 

He refused to see Niall not only because Zayn wanted avoid the pain but also because he knew that if he gave Niall the chance to explain he would give in and completely forgive him with no second thought. That was the problem, he would give in and forgive him even though he didn't want to. He was useless against Niall, he couldn't allow himself to give in. 

Zayn had been drowning in alcohol. He moved from one drink to the other desperate to flush Niall and his memories out of his mind.

No matter how hard he tried he was left with Niall always at the back of his mind.

He dropped down on his bed with a whiskey bottle in his hand. He began to drink praying for dark to overtake his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis entered Zayn's bedroom and found him lying face down on his bed. There was a broken bottle at the bottom of the bed where it had fallen from Zayn's hand. 

Louis went to Zayn's side trying to shake his friend awake. When he got no response to his attempts he began to panic yelling out his friends name out. He soon realized that Zayn was not going to wake up. He burst into tears unable to hold them in. He grabbed Zayns body and pulled in close to his as he began to rock back and forth silently praying it was all a terrible dream.

Louis laid Zayn's body back on the bed and noticed something in his hand.

He grabbed the scrap of paper. In mess writing it read: Ill love him till I die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still really really sorry.

When Niall heard the news he was devastated. He locked himself in his room for days. Harry tried so hard to get him food but Niall refused all of it.

When the time came for the funeral he refused to go, knowing that he was the cause of Zayn's death. Harry eventually was able to coax Niall out of the room and dragged him to the funeral.

During ceremony Niall felt everyone's eyes on him, silently sending hateful thoughts toward him. He couldn't stop the silent stream of tears as the day wore on. Zayn had been buried under his and Niall's willow tree.

During the reception was when all hell broke loose.  
Louis had gone up to Niall and started screaming that he was at fault for his best friends death. 

Harry quickly came to Niall's defense yelling at the short man, saying it wasn't his fault. Liam arrived to the scene and pulled them up the stairs to a separate room. 

He turned to them and began to scold louis for making such a scene an for accusing Niall that way. Niall was surprised he had come to his defense, he didn't know either of the two well and fully expected both of them to condemn him for his actions.

Louis began to argue with Liam saying it was Nialls fault. Harry of course stepped in and told louis he was an idiot who had no idea what he was talking about.

Liam stopped the argument once again and suggested they get the answers from Niall directly. Louis thought for a second and then nodded and turned to Niall with a grim look on his face.

That's when Niall began his explanation about what had happened to cause it all. At the end of the story Niall had burst into tears unable to hold them off once again. Understanding and sorrow began to flood both of their expressions.

Harry grabbed Niall silently cradling him, he looked up to Louis an glared at him for putting his friend through such pain. 

Louis started apologizing when Harry quickly cutting him off saying it was fine and continued to comfort the crying Niall.

The group stayed in that room and quietly though to themselves. After some time Louis was able to get the group to start sharing stories about Zayn. 

They all went for the rest of the day telling their favorite memories of the lost boy. Niall was the only one not say something, the boys of course respected his silence.

Eventually Louis was able to get Niall to crack a smile and get Harry to warm up to him. Liam was the parent I'd sorts making sure Louis and Harry didn't start another round of arguments and that Niall wasn't having a mental breakdown.

From that day forward they began leaning on each other for support. Niall still suffered every day of his life, sure the boys helped cushion the blow but he still felt the pain. He soon began drinking heavily to wash away the pain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Years went by and Liam had met a girl named Danielle. Harry and Louis still had their arguments but eventually chopped it up as sexual tension and got together and adopted a baby girl. Niall, well Niall was still in pain but he had gotten better at hiding it. He still drank heavily but was able to hide the whiskey on his breath from his friends, giving fake smiles and fake laughs.

On the fifth anniversary of Zayns death Niall had locked himself in his room with a couple of bottles of whiskey. He drank trying to drown out Zayn's memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the end. I swear I will never write something like this again. It was too painful.

Liam, Louis and Harry arrived at Niall's apartment hoping to distract him from the pain of the day. 

They went into Niall's room and found him curled against the wall on the floor. There were tons of empty bottles scattered around the room. 

They approached Niall and found him still as stone, unmoving expression blank. Harry panicked and checked his pulse only to find nothing there. He collapsed on the floor next to Niall yelling at him to wake up. Louis shook his head in denial of what had just come to light. Liam looked down with pain in his eyes. He look over the husk of a body that once held his friend. He noticed something in Niall's hand. He grabbed the paper and found that it was a picture of Niall and Zayn kissing in front of their willow tree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall was buried next to Zayn under the willow tree. As everyone was walking away there was a young girl who had stayed behind watching the wind blow the leaves on the tree when she saw a glimpse of a boy with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes run to a man with chocolate brown eyes and dark raven hair. They both embraced, kissing each other like they were each others life lines. They pulled apart and smiled at each other. They turned towards the girl and waved. The girl waved back and watched as the two men glanced at each other and then disappeared behind the tree. The girl ran to the tree and tried to find the couple. Instead of finding the boys she found a single daisy on the ground. 

The girl heard her papa yell for her to come back. As she was walking towards her parents she look back at the tree and saw the dark haired boy lift the blonde boy up and spin in circles. She could hear the sound of laughter coming from them both. She smiled and walked up to both her fathers, grabbing both their hands and walking towards the car.


End file.
